Chaos in Equestria
by Master Snicket
Summary: While foiling one of Robotnik's (Eggman's) plans of world conquests, Sonic is unknowingly sent to Equestria and meets its heroes But he doesn't come alone; something else has followed him to the land of ponies. A power that could destroy the very land beneath his feet. A/N: Looking for some feedback on this.
1. Prologue

**Chapter: 0**  
 ** _Prologue_**

The sky explodes in a fury of red and orange as a large red space ship soars through it. Sections of it bellow out fire and puffs of black smoke. The large space fighter descends over a plot of dense forest, clipping a large pillar of stone as it clears a path through the trees. It comes to a stop just yards away from a large ravine.

A red light flashes in a large, otherwise dark room, lighting the room every three seconds as an alarm sounds in the distance. A certain blue hedgehog lets out a groan as he stumbles to his feet and gives his head a quick shake. "Is everyone okay?" he asks as he looks around the room.

"OW!" another voice calls out from a few feet away. "I think that crash broke my everything," a familiar orange fox whines as he rubs his forehead and tries to use his other hand to push himself off the floor.

"Remind me not to let you plan the next vacation," a third voice says as a red echidna stumbles to his feet.

"Quit complaining!" a female voice shouts. "If Sonic hadn't done that, we all would be dead!" a pink hedgehog snaps as she jumps to her feet and retrieves a large hammer several feet away.

"Everybody be quiet!" Sonic snaps. "We're not out of the woods yet."

"Oh ho ho ho! How right you are, Sonic," a certain mad doctor's voice states over the ship's intercom.

"What do you want?" Tails demands. "We've already grounded your ship, and attacking us with anything else would only diminish your precious resources." Knuckles lets out an amused grunt. "Maybe the good doctor wants us to do a little renovation," he boasts, smashing his fists together.

"Fine by me!" Amy adds, resting the handle of the large hammer on her right shoulder.

"Give up now and we won't have to put you in a hurt locker!" Sonic states as he crosses his arms and smiles in his trademark fashion.

"How very amusing," the doctor states. "You four think you have the upper hand. Well, think again," Robotnik says as the room suddenly brightens, the sound of a light hum coming from a control module nearby.

"Thanks for turning the lights back on," Sonic begins. "But you still haven't answered Tails' question. What do you want?"

"Never one for semantics, were you Sonic?" the mad doctor states as a large monitor pops up, displaying Robotnik sitting in a large egg chair, surrounded by a large array of computers circling the chair in a ring formation, the only break being behind the chair. "Well then, let's cut to the chase. You have something I want."

The blue hedgehog lets out an amused laugh and crosses his arms behind his head. "I've been getting that a lot, but what could you possibly want from moi?" Sonic asks."You've already got all seven of the Chaos emeralds, what else could you possibly need?"

The doctor grins from behind his control panel. "Well, your life for one, but we'll get to that later. What I'm interested in is this!" Robotnik states as he smashes down a large red button with his fist. Suddenly, the alarms sound again as a series of clear tubes burst from the floor, three of which trapping the blue hedgehog's friends as he leaps out the way of a fourth one.

"Haha, impressive!" the doctor quips. "However, it changes nothing." The blue hedgehog runs to his trapped friends, who are beating on the clear tubes with their fists.

"We've done this song and dance before, Eggman," Sonic says solemnly. "Your beef is with me, let my friends go!"

Robotnik taps on the edge of his control panel with an unamused look. "My name is not 'Eggman'," the doctor states as he leaps from his chair. "It's DR. IVO ROBOTNIK! And you'd best remember that. But what makes you think your friends don't have a role to play in my plan?"

"Enlighten me," an unamused Sonic demands.

"Very well," the doctor replies as he adjusts his glasses. "Since you asked so nicely." Two more tubes rise from the floor, each containing another occupant. "Ever since our little clash on Angel Island some time back, I've been rather intrigued on how the Chaos emeralds surpassed their usual state and became super-charged with power from the master..." Robotnik's rant falls out deaf ears as the blue hedgehog has already run to inspect the new tubes. "HEY, I'M TALKING HERE!" the doctor shouts.

"Blah, blah, blah, emerald fetish, mommy never loved you. I've heard this before," Sonic replies as he steps towards one of the tubes.

"Not once have I ever mentioned my mother to you!" Robotnik shouts over the TV screen.

"But you never said she loved you either," Sonic adds as he wipes away the condensation away from one of the tubes and takes a step back. "What the hell? Eggman, what is this? Why is she here?"

The doctor drums his fingers atop the control panel bearing the same expression as before. "Robotnik, my name is Robotnik. Why can't you understand that?"

"Zip it!" Sonic shouts. "WHY IS CREAM IN THIS TUBE!?" the blue hedgehog demands before running to the other container and wiping away the fog away from it."WHY IS ROUGE HERE?!" Sonic expression fades as he scratches his chin. "Why IS Rouge here?"

Robotnik lets out a sinister laugh as the occupants inside the tubes begin to stir. Cream is the first one to open her eyes and look around at her new surroundings. "Mr. Sonic," she begins. "What is all this, why am I here?" Before the hedgehog can answer, Rouge awakens and begins to immediately bang her fists against the tube's casing.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS INFERNAL TUBE!" The white bat suddenly turns to the blue hedgehog. "Sonic! Thank heavens, get me out of here. I'll get you anything you want. You want jewels? I can get you jewels," the white bat continues. "Gold? I can get you all the gold you could ever want. I'll even give you my hand in marriage. JUST GET ME OUT OF THIS TUBE, I HATE BEING IN SMALL SPACES!"

"Hey!" the pink hedgehog shouts. "Sonic is mine, not yours, you stupid bat!"

"Not really the time, Amy," Tails adds frowning at the events unfolding in front of him.

"You never answered my question, Eggman," Sonic states as he glares at the computer screen."Why are Cream and Rouge here? Neither of these two poses any threat to you."

"HEY!" the white bat shouts as she smashes her fists on the walls of the tube.

The doctor removes his glasses and cleans them on his coat before answering. "Maybe so, but it's the influences they have that poses a threat. Your little rabbit friend over there may not be much on her own, but when she's able to call upon an army of Chao (that you and I both know can be a formidable foe). I'd rather not be defeated by a bunch of squishy flying marshmallows."

"And Rouge?"

"Rouge is at most a minor threat, but given her alliance with a certain government group, she's become more than a tiny blip on my radar when I'm faced with a barrage of warships sitting on my doorstep. Also, her being here helped me procure this," the doctor states as he pushes another button, causing a larger flat steel box to rise out of the floor.

"What is..." Sonic begins, but trails off as the casing of the box slides back, revealing Shadow strapped unconscious to a strange device with a series of tubes and wires attached to his body.

"You see," Robotnik begins, "aside from her military pull and her ability to obtain any jewel, our little bat has captured the heart of a certain 'ultimate life form' here, making his capture mere child's play once we threatened to hurt his little girlfriend here."

Sonic turns towards a blushing Rouge, then to Knuckles, then back to Shadow. "Aw, we've got a love triangle here. Though with my sudden addition to it, it would make it a square now, wouldn't it?"

"Shut up, Sonic!" Knuckles shouts. "You have so many facets to your ever-growing harem that it might as well be a circle."

Everyone gives the echidna a bewildered look at his sudden outburst except for Robotnik, who begins to snicker behind a closed fist. "Aw, the miracle of cross-species relationships…" The doctor's face turns serious. "It sickens me."

"Says the man with mommy issues," Sonic jests, giving the doctor a smirk. Robotnik snarls furiously at the hedgehog.

"Enough!" Robotnik shouts as he slams his fists on the control panel. "I've gathered you all here for one reason. Though you may all be a threat to me and my plan to rules his merger planet, you all have something in common that is of use to me." A crude sketch of Sonic appears on a smaller window on the screen, many graphs and figures surrounding it.

"You see, whether you knew it or not, you all have had contact with this blasted hedgehog in one way or another-" a few other crude sketches of the others appear on screen "-resulting in each of you absorbing some Chaos energy. Three of you-" the sketches of Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles change color "-have even been able to obtain super forms of your own."

"Then why is Shadow strapped to that machine and not stuck inside a tube like the rest of us?" Tails asks the doctor, who grins cheerfully behind the computer screen.

"Glad you asked. You see, despite being able to drain the energy from you pests at the drop of a hat, I've never been able to distill it, purify it, use it for my own purposes. Until now." Robotnik points to Shadow. "Thanks to his extensive genetic engineering, he makes the perfect vessel to store all of this raw Chaos energy."

"But why!?" Tails demands. "Why are you doing all this? Is it just to super charge the Chaos emeralds?"

"It makes no sense," Knuckles adds.

The doctor's smug expression fades as he raises an eyebrow to the orange fox. "I've grown tired of trying to explain this to you lesser creatures. You will see soon enough," Robotnik states as he presses another button on his keyboard.

Suddenly, the five tubes begin to sink into floor as their occupants begin to thrash about.

"Get me out of here!" Knuckles shouts.

"Sonic, help me!" Amy pleads as she strikes her tube with her hammer

"Not like this, not like this!" Tails adds, pacing inside the small tube.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Rouge shouts as she sinks into the floor.

Cream just lets out a high-pitched scream.

Sonic runs to each of the tubes, trying frantically to free his friends from their cylindrical prisons, only to watch in horror as they vanish into the floor, silence taking over the room.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic shouts as he turns to the computer screen.

The mad doctor stares longingly into a red chaos emerald before acknowledging the hedgehog's cry. "Magnificent aren't they? So beautiful, yet so deadly."

"LET THEM GO!" Sonic demands as he snarls at the doctor.

"In due time, Sonic. In due time." Six smaller images of the doctor's prisoners appear on the screen, replacing the crude sketches and graphs, each of Sonic's friends frantically looking about as a heart monitor beeps from under each image. Robotnik places the red gem into a large case with the others in front of him and places his hand over a blue lever. "Now, on to phase two," he says as he grabs the lever and pulls it down.

Suddenly the images begin to scream out in agony as they're shocked with some sort of strange energy. Even Shadow's eyes burst open as he's forced to hold all this new energy.

"STOP IT, DAMN IT, STOP IT, EGGMAN!" Sonic demands.

"Sorry, can't hear you, over the sound of my plan coming together."

"EGGMAN!"

The six images go limp as the heart monitors flat line, filling the quiet room with a long, high-pitched beeeeeeeeeeeeep.

The doctor giggles madly. "Oops. Looks like I killed them. Thought they'd hold out a little longer than that."

Sonic stares blankly at the images of his six dead friends on the screen.

"Oh well," Robotnik muses as he holds his hands up into the air. "I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way," he adds as he pushes another button, causing the six images to disappear from the screen and the steel case to slide into the floor. "They're genetic material will be more than sufficient."

The blue hedgehog balls his fists in rage as he glares at the image of the Doctor before him. "What's this?" Robotnik asks in a mock-worried tone. "Did I hurt your little friends?"

Sonic punches the computer screen, causing it to crack and splinter as the image flickers for a brief moment. "You're dead!"

"Come and get me," the doctor teases.

The blue hedgehog bursts from the room in an explosion of speed and power, charging through the airship at breakneck speed, destroying everything in his pursuit of the doctor. Steel doors burst from their hinges, defense cannons snap from their mounts, and security camera explodes as Sonic tears apart the airship, finally arriving at the top of the downed cruiser. Flames destroy the forest around him as the ship smolders in the newly-made trench it's sitting in.

Robotnik frantically zips around the ship's exterior in his egg mobile, unaware of the hedgehog's arrival. "Fly you infernal machine, fly!" the doctor demands as he sauders an exposed wire.

Sonic opens his mouth to announce his arrival, only to clench his jaw in pain as he holds his hand over a fresh wound on the side of his stomach. Fresh blood runs down his side.

"You bastard! What have you done?!" he snarls at the figure before him.

"I did what had to be done, Sonic," the doctor replies from behind a thick veil of smoke.

"You monster."

The doctor smirks. "That's debatable," he states, pressing a button in his mobile that causes the ship's engines to fire up. "Well it's been real, and it's been fun, but it hasn't been real fun," he adds as the ship start to take off, causing the hedgehog to stumble backwards.

Robotnik lets out an evil laugh as he flips opens a hatch and enters the now functional ship. "Good bye, Sonic the hedgehog."

Large thrusters on the side of the ship flip downward and begin to scorch the already charred earth as the craft begins to lift from the ground. The blue hedgehog clings for dear life to the rear of the ship as it starts to gain altitude and thrust forward.

Inside the ship, the mad doctor leaps out of his egg mobile as he reaches a long corridor and enters a large room as a metal door slides upward.

"This wasn't part of the plan," Robotnik states as he frantically starts pressing numerous buttons. "I have to divert all non-critical power to thrusters to get this tub back to base," he adds as he presses another button, causing a small podium to rise from the floor, holding a large case containing the 7 Chaos emeralds, now with a dark aura around them. "Darn it, I was close. If those pathetic creatures hadn't died then I'd-"

"Those 'pathetic creatures' were my friends," a voice says from behind the doctor, causing him to tense up and slowly turn around.

"S-Sonic, glad you could make it. Great to see you," Robotnik says coyly as he starts to inch towards a console.

"Skip it, I know what you're planning."

Robotnik lets out an amused chuckle as he eyes a green button in the console marked with a lightning bolt over it. "Do you, Sonic?" he asks as he takes a large step towards his target...

"You're planning on recreating the super emeralds, but what I don't understand is why," Sonic states as he watches the Doctor hover over the counsel.

"And that's why you'll never achieve greatness, because your feeble mind will..." Robotnik trails off as he smashed his fist down on the button, causing a large laser to drop down from the ceiling and fire in the hedgehog's direction, only to strike the pedestal holding the emeralds, causing the case to begin to crack.

The Doctor stares in bewilderment at the fact that he missed, only to turn to his right and see Sonic, who instantly grabs his arm and begins to twist it.

"W-what are you doing?" Robotnik demands as his arm start to bend in an unnatural direction.

The hedgehog gives the arm one final twist, letting out a loud snap, causing the doctor to collapse to his knees and grab his broken arm. "Taking away your tools of destruction."

Robotnik lets out an amused chuckle as he sways to his feet, still gripping his broken arm. "You've progressed nicely. Too bad it took the death of your-"

"Did I say you could stand up?" Sonic asks quietly as he kicks the Doctor in the knee, resulting in it snapping in the wrong direction. The mad doctor winces in pain as he falls to the ground again.

"Muahahaha!" Robotnik breaks into a fit of insane laughter. "Yes, keep at it! Let the hate consume you. Relish in the feeling, because you will be feeling it for a long-"

Sonic grabs the doctor by the collar of his jacket and jerks him up to eye level. "Did I say you could talk?" He asks to which Robotnik shakes his head.

The black-tinted emeralds on the pedestal begin to vibrate, cracking the already damaged case.

The blue hedgehog releases his grip on the doctor and lets him hit the ground with a hard thud, then holds his right shoe over his gut. "Give me one reason. Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Robotnik smirks. "Because I'm all you have left. Everyone you ever cared about is dead. You're all alone without me."

Sonic removes his foot from the doctor's stomach and takes a step back. "That's all you got?" the hedgehog asks. "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?"

An explosion erupts from behind the hedgehog as the case containing the emeralds shatters and frees the gems, which encircle the now infuriated Sonic.

"You set up a coup to overthrow our king-" Sonic's voice starts to change "-nearly conquering this world-" the hedgehog's teeth grow jagged "-destroyed my home-" his blue quills start to bend and turn yellow "-and now, YOU'VE KILLED MY FRIENDS-" Sonic's once emerald green eyes turn red and distort into small spirals "-ALL JUST SO YOU CAN POWER UP AN ALMOST INFINITE POWER SOURCE?" Electricity crackles around the now deranged hedgehog as spikes of yellow light pulsate from the body of the once blue hero.

"You have to understand, Sonic," Robotnik pleads as he inches towards the wall behind him. "I was only acting with the people of Mobius's best interests in mind," he adds as he slides his left hand along the wall and stops as it reaches a small lever.

The Chaotic energy encasing the hedgehog becomes amplified tenfold as computer monitors and windows shatter with the raw energy of the emeralds. "THEIR BEST INTERESTS?" Sonic questions as his mouth twists into a jagged scowl. "YOU ONLY ACTED IN YOUR OWN BEST INTERESTS."

Clenching the lever in his left hand, Robotnik smirks at the super-charged hedgehog's claims. "You know me all too well, Sonic," he states as he gives the lever a jerk and disappears as a chunk of the floor slides away, revealing an escape tunnel.

Sliding down the long dark "path to freedom", the mad doctor manages to smack either his injured leg or arm on every bend in the tunnel, finally landing in a waiting egg mobile at the bottom of it. Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, the doctor starts to frantically press buttons on the craft's small control panel with his one good hand.

However, the doctor's relief is smashed as an explosion erupts from overhead. Fire and sparks shoot from the tunnels exit. The now fully deranged hedgehog bursting from the flames unscathed as he begins smashing the egg mobile, sending the doctor tumbling out across the steel floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" the yellow hedgehog asks. "I didn't say you could leave."

Sliding away from his sudden entrance, Robotnik looks on in horror at the creature he created before him, only to be picked up by a single gloved hand and slammed into a steel bulkhead several feet away. "Don't do this, Sonic," the doctor desperately pleads. "This isn't you."

The hedgehog's expression twists into a sinister sneer. "You're correct… this is not like 'Sonic' in the least. Maybe that's because... I'm not Sonic."

The doctor's eyes widen.

"You said it yourself: Sonic has nothing left. Everyone Sonic ever cared for is dead."

The hedgehog raises his gloved hand as a set of long claws burst from the glove's fingertips. "What's one more life to the millions you've taken already?"

Robotnik frantically scans the room for anything to stop the super-charged hedgehog. Spotting a red blinking light with a symbol of a skull and cross bones over it, he shouts, "Lethargy Lazar, fire!"

A large cannon emerges from one of the bay doors and fires at the unsuspecting hedgehog, causing him to lose his grip on the doctor. The doctor plummets down, striking the steel floor with a dead thud. Robotnik stares, awestruck as a portal starts to close from where deranged hedgehog flew. The doctor lets out an amused laugh, only to wince in pain and immediately start coughing, spitting up a large portion of blood.

"I win!" the doctor states as he continues to glance in the direction of where the portal once appeared. His breathing starts to get shallow.

In a land unknown, a rift opens and a yellow hedgehog flies through it, tumbling and turning he smashes into a heavily wooded forests and across a large field, finally coming to rest as he strikes a small wooded building, causing its feathered occupants to frantically flee from the sudden arrival.


	2. All Quiet on the Western Front

****

**Chapter 1:**

 ** _All Quiet on the Western Front_** _  
_

The warm rays of the setting sun fill the sky as a gentle breeze rustles the long grass. A familiar cyan pegasus bobs, weaves, and loops through an array of pillars, hoops, and hurdles on a crudely made obstacle course; built on what appears to be somewhere on Sweet Apple Acres. She finally comes to a rest on top of a large red barn.

"Time!" the cyan pony shouts as she catches her breath.

"Uh...2 minutes and 23 seconds," a yellow pegasus says as she lands next to the cyan one.

"Ugh! Still not fast enough!" the still panting pony barks as she plops down on the roof of the barn.

"Well...uh for what it's worth Dash, you improved from your last run," the yellow pony says, unfurling her wings for effect.

"Fluttershy, you know that doesn't mean diddly-do-da unless I can get it done in 2 minutes flat!" Rainbow Dash screams as she jumps to her hooves, causing the yellow Pegasus to wince.

"Come now, Dash. You've improved significantly since we started," a white unicorn says as she trots to the front of the barn.

"'Sides, this little course that we slapped together ain't exactly to scale to the one ya based it off of, sugar cube," a wheat colored earth pony says as she joins the white unicorn, with a two ponies, pink and lavender in color, following close behind.

"Thanks, everypony." Rainbow Dash flares out her wings and takes a starting position. "I'll be sure to get it next-"

"No can do," Applejack says, cutting off the pegasus.

"What? Why not?" the cyan pony shouts.

"Well, we got an hours worth of daylight left, at best," the wheat pony responds, turning to the horizon.

"So?" Dash asks, meeting the earth pony on the ground.

"Well, Ah'd like to get this here course down before that big storm tonight," Applejack continues, turning back towards Dash.

Rainbow Dash lets out a heavy sigh and drops her head."Fine."

"Don't worry Dashie, you can try again tomorrow." a pink pony chimes in, trying to make the pegasus feel better.

"Plus, we can get this course...a bit more accurate, so you can get the full benefits of our version," a lavender unicorn says with a smug expression.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Having this not set up properly..."

A series of ear-shattering explosions cut the pony off, as they rip through the air from off in the distance. Each eruption occurs moments after the other, knocking the main 6 to the ground from the percussion of air following the explosions. They shrieked as they tumbled in various directions away from the blast.

"Whoa! What was that?" the cyan Pegasus asks as she struggles to stand up.

"Something big, that's fer sure." Applejack chimes in, still lying on the ground.

"No kidding! You think?!" Rainbow Dash snaps as she turns towards the wheat earth pony.

"GIRLS!" Twilight shouts as she stumbles to her feet. "Is everypony OK?" She continues as she looks around.

"Aside from needing another perm, I'm alright," Rarity says with annoyance in her voice as she joins the lavender unicorn.

"Honky-dory-ka!" the pink pony squeaks as she springs to her feet.

"Pinkie darling, I don't think there is a 'ka' in that phrase," the white unicorn corrects, no longer using her annoyed tone.

"Anyhow, does anypony have any idea what just happened?" Applejack asks, motioning towards the smoke-filled horizon.

"Hmm. I wish I did," the lavender unicorn says as she gazes into the distance.

"Well, only one way to find out," Twilight continues as she turns back to the group.

"'Bout time!" Rainbow Dash shouts as she takes flight.

"Lead the way," Pinkie Pie adds.

"If you must, I might as well come along," a reluctant Rarity says with a hint worry in her voice. "Yeeeee-haw, what're ya'll waiting fer?!" an enthusiastic Applejack shouts as she gallops next to Twilight.

"Well, since it's unanimous, let's..." the cyan stops mid-sentence and looks around. "Hey, has any pony seen Fluttershy?" The other ponies shrug, followed by a look of worry."Well, we have to get go-"

"I'm right here," a yellow pegasus says meekly; cutting off Rainbow Dash as she flutters down to the rest of the group.

"You alright there, sugar cube?" Applejack asks as she walks towards the meek pony. "We were getting' kinda worried 'bout ya when we saw that you weren't with us."

"I'm alright, I just got a little bit scared when that big noise came at us," Fluttershy responds, cringing. "So, I uh, hid. But uh, if we're going to see what that was, we should probably get going now, while the sun is still out."

The other five shoot Fluttershy an odd look. "Uh, Fluttershy dear, you do know that it might be dangerous," a concerned Rarity says as she talks towards the yellow pony.

"Well, uh, yes, I know, but, uh, something might be hurt or scared."

"Typical Fluttershy, always willing to help those in needs" Rainbow Dash adds, taking flight once more.

"Well uh, as the saying goes...onward," the shy pony says, joining the others.

"It's just up ahead, we're almost-" Twilight cuts herself off as she comes to the entrance to the Everfree forest.

"What's wrong Twilight, why did you...oh," Rarity stops midsentence she meets up with Twilight.

"Of all the places it coulda happened, why'd it hafta be here?" an annoyed Applejack adds as she meets up with the other two.

"Why is every pony stopping?" Pinkie Pie asks as she meets up with the other three.

"Well..."

"HEY, OVER HERE!" Rainbow Dash shouts from the side of the forest. The four ponies instantly head towards the Rainbow Dash's call and meet up with her and Fluttershy. "Any ideas on what happened here?" the cyan pegasus asks as she motions towards the forest as the rest of the group arrives.

A large trench cuts straight through the forest, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. Smoke billows out from the charred earth as a few trees still burn or smolder along the new path.

"Oh my," the white unicorn says as she holds her hoof to her mouth.

"Whaddaya think coulda done this, Twi?" a scared Applejack asks, glancing at the trench.

"Nopony I know, nor anything in Equestria for that matter. Which means..." a concerned lavender pony adds.

"Oo-ow a mystery, let's go!" Pinkie Pie shouts as she darts off down next to the new path.

"Wait Pinkie, you can't just take off like that!" an annoyed Rainbow Dash shouts as she chases after her.

"C'mon girl's!" Twilight says as she starts to chase after the other two ponies.

Following the new 'path', the six ponies travel through the Everfree forest and emerge near Fluttershy's cottage, only to witness the animals in a frenzy.

"What the?" Rainbow Dash says, breaking the silence.

"What got them all riled up?" Applejack adds.

"I dunno, but LOOK!" Pinkie Pie shouts, pointing towards the chicken hut with a now wider front entrance.

"Oh my," Fluttershy worriedly says as she approaches the chicken hut.

"Fluttershy, wait!" Twilight shouts. "It might be dangerous, I'll go."

"Well uh, if you must," the timid pegasus says, slouching as Twilight trots past her.

"No way, I'm not letting you go in alone." Rainbow Dahs shouts as she lands next to the unicorn.

"None of us are, right girls!?" Applejack exclaims to the rest of group. "...right girls?" The other three nod in agreement and start heading towards Twilight. However, something stops them.

A massive explosion erupts from the chicken hut, sending debris flying in every direction. The ponies hit the ground and take cover, trying to avoid the scattering chicken hut.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouts as she's knocked back.

"Rainbow Dash!" the lavender unicorn calls out as she watches her friend get blasted back. A blinding light cuts through the explosion, jutting skyward, causing the others to shield their eyes. A spiked creature emerges from the wreckage, a familiar yellow glow pulsing around it. Jagged quills jut in every direction and long claws poking through the pair of it's now torn gloves. It slowly opens its eyes and peer around with a set of red, spiraling eyes.

The lavender unicorn looks on as something moist lands on top of her face. She goes to wipe it away and to her horror fresh blood is now smeared along her right foreleg. "What the-!?"

"Muahahaha! You think that was enough to stop me you, fool!" the creature bellows, its voice sound distorted and deep. "Now it's my turn to...wait." The creature cuts itself off and reduces some of its pulsating yellow glow, revealing the creature to be an anthropomorphic hedgehog with a twisted look of confusion on its face."What is this?"

"What in tarnation is that thing?" Applejack asks, as she turns to Twilight.

"I don't-"

"Ooooh! Fresh meat!" the hedgehog exclaims delightedly as it hovers above the remains of the chicken hut. The ponies scatter at its morbid comment. "No, better yet, target practice! Hahaha!"

The hedgehog suddenly fires a set of twin red lasers from his eyes, barely missing Rarity and Pinkie Pie as it cuts deep into the ground.

"Whoa!" Pinkie Shouts, while the white unicorn shrieks. He fires another at Fluttershy who's frozen in place with fear.

"Look out!" Rainbow Dash shouts as she tackles the yellow pegasus out of the range of fire. "I don't know what you are or what your problem is, but no one hurts my friends." The pony suddenly charges towards the creature, picking up speed until bashing into it a full speed, creating a shock wave that causes the others to brace themselves against the blast.

"What?" The cyan pony looks in shock as a set of spiked hands stops her attack, diggings their claws into her hooves. The pony cringes in pain, but to her surprise, the creature instantly releases her and grabs his head while stumbling backwards.

"RUN! RUN YOU FOOLS, RUN!" The ponies simply stare at the creature in shock at its sudden change in attitude. "RUN AS FAR AWAY-" The hedgehog stops mid sentence and drops his head, letting his arms lifelessly sway at his sides.

"Hahahah...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the hedgehog cackles, bursting into a crazed fit of laughter.

"What are you?" the cyan pony seethes, still lying in front of the creature. He fires another set of lasers at the pony, barely missing her, then starts to charge at her in a ridiculous burst of speed.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Twilight shouts as she charges towards the hedgehog and strikes him with a magic blast from her horn, causing him to stop and stumble back a bit.

"You want some too?"

The lavender pony stands before her friend, preparing to fire another attack. "I won't let you hurt my friends."

"HAHAHAHA, the little horsey wants to protect its friends," the creature cackles as it smirks at the unicorn. Twilight fires another blast at the creature, knocking him back. Again and again she fires, sending him several feet back. Soon, the hedgehog falls to one knee, growling. "ENOUGH!" he snarls through his teeth as he jumps to his feet and fires another laser at the pony.

However, to his surprise, it doesn't strike. Rather, it's stopped in midair by the unicorn's magic bursting from her horn.

"What is this blasphemy?!" the creature exclaims as his attack it halted. "Figures, this fool was pretty battered up when I came out. And who know how much energy was used when-" the hedgehog is jerked out of his pondering as he's struck in the head with the magic blast, causing him to fall to his knees. Twilight cringes as she continues to strike the creature down. To her surprise, as she attacks the creature with all of her magic, images start flooding into her mind of a blue hedgehog. They flash before her like the reels of a picture show, revealing to the hedgehog's acts of heroism. Some show him saving numerous creatures from harm and facing off against countless machines while others are of him spending time with other anthropomorphic animals like himself as they appear to be enjoying his company.

Twilight's legs start to give out as the images flash by faster and faster, overloading her brain and causing her to tremble, finally making her cease the magic blast and collapse.

"Twilight!" a wheat earth pony shouts as she charges towards her, followed by the remainder of the Mane Six. "You alright?"

The mare gives her head a quick shake and rises shakily to her hooves. "Yeah, I think so, but what about him?" the unicorn asks, gesturing to the still standing, but motionless hedgehog.

"What about him?" Applejack interjects, with malice in her voice.

"He's-" But before Twilight could finish, the creature starts convulsing and grabs his head, letting out an ear-shattering scream as massive amounts of bright light flow off of him.

"What's going on?" Pinkie asks as she walks to Twilight's side.

"Ah think he's-" The wheat earth pony's words are drowned out as the hedgehog's screams grow louder as more light erupts from his body. In a large burst of energy, the creature seems to explode, sending a cloud of dust and dirt flying around him.

As the dust clears, the creature still stands, expect instead of jagged yellow spikes protruding in every direction, slick blue ones curl behind his head and back while 7 different colored finely cut gems circle around him, each glowing with a dark energy. They slowly come to a rest on the ground before him. Shaking his head several times, the hedgehog looks up at the ponies with calming green eyes and lets out a smirk. "Ponies," he says just before collapsing onto the ground.

 _ **Next chapter preview:**_

Twilight: "Something's not right, what caused this?"

Pinkie Pie: "Oo-ow! Shiny."

Rainbow Dash: "I don't see what's got you in such a stink."

Applejack: "We shouldn't be messing with something we don't understand!"

Sonic: "Ow, she's fast!"


	3. The New Arrival

****

**Chapter: 2**  
 ** _The New Arrival_**

The sun slowly sinks beyond the horizon, dying the sky a bright orange and red. A stillness hangs in the air as the gentle breeze is quieted. Cicadas and a variety of birds can be heard in the distance, combining with the low light and long shadows to create an eerie atmosphere.

The Mane Six, plus one unconscious hedgehog, have retired to Fluttershy's house for the evening after doing what they could to clean up the disaster that occurred a short while ago. Most of the 6 were against sheltering there once attacker. However, after a bit of convincing, Twilight made them willing enough to at least hear the perpetrator out before passing a final judgment.

Muffled sounds, whispering voices, and the sensation of something pulling his right arm awaken the hedgehog from his slumber. Forcing his eyes open, the blue hedgehog exposes his emerald green eyes to the world. He glances around the room, trying to figure out where he is. Following the pulling sensation on this arm, he turns to see a yellow pegasus wrapping a bandage around his now glove-less hand and wrist. The pony cringes as she notices his gaze and turns her head upward.

"Twilight, he's waking up." The pony's voice sounds incredibly soothing, almost sending him back into dreamland. However, the abrupt galloping of an incoming lavender pony shakes the sensation away and jostles the hedgehog to be more wakeful. Skidding to a stop a few inches away from the bed, the lavender pony juts her head downward to observe the mysterious new hedgehog.

The unicorn peers down at the hedgehog with a set of burning violet eyes. "Who are you and why did you attack my friends?" The blue hedgehog chuckles at this question. "What's so funny?" Twilight snaps, not amused by the creature's actions.

"Sorry, but I must have hit my head harder than I thought," the hedgehog finally says as he raises his left arm, with his now finger-less glove and stops his hand a few inches away from the unicorn's face.

"Why do you say that?" Twilight asks, raising an eyebrow at the question.

"Well, because I seem to be speaking to a talking purple pony," the hedgehog responds as his hand makes contact with the right side of the pony's face. Twilight gasps at this action and places her hoof over the hedgehog's hand. "You are talking to a 'lavender unicorn', thank you very much," the pony says, sliding the hedgehog's hand off her face. "And what are you, exactly?"

"He's a hedgehog," the yellow Pegasus says as she returns with a small pail of water and a dozen or so washcloths, causing the two talking to jump at her sudden arrival. Twilight squeaks and jumps back while the hedgehog abruptly sits up and cuts through the air with his hands.

"Ninja!" he says in a low, gravelly voice while striking a pose with his hands, causing the two ponies to giggle at this action.

"No, she's just real quiet," Twilight states with a smile as she turns towards the yellow pegasus, causing Fluttershy to blush slightly. The blue hedgehog rests his back on the headboard of the bed and glances between the two ponies in front of him.

"So… talking ponies. Not the strangest thing I've seen, but it's up there," he says, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Says the blue..." the lavender unicorn trails off when the hedgehog abruptly leans towards her, a sour expression on his face. "What...what is it?" she asks, slight concern in her voice. Suddenly, he grabs a now damp washcloth from the bucket and places it on the unicorn's face, causing her to let out a yelp.

"What the hay're ya doin'?" an angry voice demands from a distance. After a few heavy swipes, the hedgehog pulls the cloth away and holds it towards the voice, revealing it heavenly soaked in blood.

"She had something on her face," he says with a snort. The two ponies look in horror at the now red article of fabric. "I take it this is mine, right?" The lavender pony nods. "Well, miss Violet, what-"

"It's Twilight," the unicorn says, cutting off the hedgehog.

"What?" He says blinking at the interruption. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. This is Fluttershy…" the pony says, motioning towards the yellow pegasus.

"Um, hi," the pegasus says meekly.

"…and that's Applejack," the unicorn says as she points to a wheat earth pony sitting on a bench, glaring at the hedgehog.

"Howdy," she says flatly while tipping her Stetson.

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Maybe you could explain to me what exactly is going on here?"

The lavender unicorn rears her head back. "You mean you don't remember?"

The hedgehog lets out a nervous laugh and scratches the back of his head. "Not at all. The last thing I remember is waking up with a headache and..." Sonic grabs his head as if trying to remember something. "What did I do? I can't remember."

"Really? Nothing at all?" the lavender unicorn asks, leaning towards the hedgehog.

"Well, ain't that convenient," a voice dripping in sarcasm says from across the room. The wheat earth pony stalks towards the two, still glaring at Sonic. "You blow a gasket and attack me 'n mah friends, when, Ah might add," Applejack says as she leans closer to the hedgehog, "we were jus' tryin' to see if ya'll were hurt!"

-

Sonic scratches his head in bewilderment. "So they've been corrupted that much already?"

"Whatchu talking about, spiky?" the wheat pony chimes in, breaking the hedgehog's train of thought.

"Never mind, but I swear that wasn't me… well, it was me, but it wasn't me at the same time. It was my body, but something else was in control of it," Sonic says, holding up his hands defensively.

"A likely story. If Twi didn't try ta stop me, Ah'd knock you upside the..." the wheat pony trails herself as she glances at something in the distance.

"Ooh, what is this?" a voice asks in the distance.

"Hey, get away from there!" Applejack shouts as she jumps off the edge of the room.

The hedgehog looks on in shock as he watches the earth pony disappear from sight.

"Um, it's a split level," the yellow pegasus explains shyly as she removes her forelegs from her head.

"Oh," Sonic says tilting his head.

"So you really don't remember what happened?" a white unicorn says, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. The three jump at her sudden appearance with Sonic holding his hands up in the ninja pose, like before.

"There's more of you?" The white pony raises her eyebrow at this, obviously not getting the joke.

"We'll as I was saying-" The unicorn is cut short when a ruckus starts in the lower level.

"I don't see what's got you in such a stink," another voice says.

"We shouldn't be messing with things we don't understand!" the wheat pony shouts from the other side of the room.

"Oo-ow! Shiny," a third voice says from somewhere near the first one.

"Now what did Ah just tell you, Pinkie?" Applejack shouts, stomping her forelegs.

"Chill out AJ, it's just...uh oh," the first voice says as bright light starts to fill the room.

"Oh no," the blue hedgehog says as he jumps out of the bed. "GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

A blinding light erupts from where Rainbow Dash is standing, causing the others to shield their eyes in response.

"What'n tarnation is this?" the wheat earth pony shouts as she turns her head away from the light.

"Oo-ow! Pretty!" the pink pony says, still obscured from view.

As the light dissipates, a silhouette of a female Pegasus stands before the group, except something's off. Tufts of her coat are now pulsating a shining gold color, jutting in every direction. Her mane sits ruffled and colored various shades of yellow with an all too familiar sadistic smile and twisted red eyes.

"No way!" Pinkie Pie says as she removes her foreleg from her eyes.

"Uh Dash, you feeling alright?" a hesitant Applejack asks as she takes a few steps forward.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~!" The glowing pegasus, lets out a distorted laugh. "This is gonna be fun," the pony adds, with a distorted voice as it prepares to take flight.

"Not on my watch!" the hedgehog shouts as he jumps off the top level, stumbling and holding his side as he lands.

"You!" the pegasus snaps, shooting a glare at the injured Sonic.

"Yeah, me. You gonna come quietly or are we gonna-" the hedgehogs words fall on deaf ears as the pegasus smashes through the second-floor window and zips away. The hedgehog lets out a sigh and shakes his head. "They never want to do it the easy way." Adjusting his shoes and one remaining glove, the blue hedgehog flings open the door and prepares to chase after the possessed pegasus.

"Wait just one darn minute," the wheat earth pony shouts as she charges forward.

The hedgehog lets out an annoyed huff as he arches towards the door. "Not really a good time for questions, I-"

"What just happened to our friend, Dash?" the pony asks, ignoring the hedgehog's statement.

"Long story short, something bad unless I do something fast!" Sonic yells as he flies out the door.

"Whaddaya mean 'bad?'!" Applejack yells as she chases after him. However, to her dismay, he's already too far ahead to catch up. Charging off in an extra burst of speed he sends a sonic boom exploding behind him. "Well Ah'll be," the wheat earth pony says in bewilderment.

"What just happened?" Rarity asks as she comes up from behind Applejack.

"Yeah, where's Dashie?" the pink pony asks as she sticks her head out from behind the others.

"Ah have no idea."

-

Following the yellow energy trail that follows the pegasus, the blue hedgehog is able to locate the possessed Rainbow Dash. "Phew, lucky it's almost dark out. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to find her." Suddenly, a colorful explosion erupts in the sky overhead. "Whoa! She's fast, but not fast enough," the amused Sonic says as he increases his speed, cringing as he jumps over a fallen tree. "What bad timing, though."

-

"HAHAHAH~! This is awesome!" the demented Rainbow Dash shouts as she blasts past a cluster of houses, causing some nearby windows to shatter in her wake."This is way beyond-" the pegasus cuts herself off as she spots the blue blur off in the distance. "Hmph! Him again," the pony says as she flies off.

The blue hedgehog smiles at the glowing pony in the distance. "You can run, my little pony, but you can't hide," Sonic says as he blasts through the main street of Ponyville, Disturbing some of the residents, as well as few displays, scattering their contents in the wind.

As the pegasus attempts to lose her pursuer, she fly's towards a long gorge, slowing down to almost a hover as she loses sight of the hedgehog. "HAHAHA~! I lost him. Hm, Figures, no one is as fast as me," the pony scoffs.

"NOT likely!" a voice says in the distance.

"What?! Where is-" the pegasus is cut off mid sentence as something jumps on her back.

"Peek-a-boo!" the blue hedgehog says as he lands.

"AHHHHH! GET OFF!" the pegasus shouts as she tries to shake her passenger off her back.

"No way, not till we finish this," a determined Sonic says as he adjusts his position on the pony's back. The possessed pony lets out an amused scoff.

"Your funeral." The gold colored pony takes off with a burst of speed in an attempt to shake off her unwanted passenger, twisting and turning, diving and climbing. Nothing seems to shake off the determined Sonic.

"It's going to take more than that to get rid of me!" the blue hedgehog shouts over the wind, still on the pony's back. She spasms slightly.

"Is that a challenge? Then how about THIS!" the pegasus shouts as she slams into a cliff side, rattling the hedgehog a bit.

"Hey what are you doing?!" a shaken Sonic asks.

"Getting rid of some unwanted baggage! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rainbow Dash cackles as she slams into another cliff side.

"Nope, still here," Sonic says as he drums his fingers on the back of the pony's head.

"This is getting *twitch* ridiculous!" the pony screams as she flies towards a large quarry. An evil grin curls across her face. "Perfect."

"What are you-" The hedgehog's words are cut short as the pony dives into a section lined with numerous caves. "So you're gonna fly into one of these?" Sonic lets out a nervous laugh.

"Not quite!" the pegasus snarls with a sadistic tone to her voice as a massive eel bursts from one the caves.

"Whoa!" the hedgehog shouts as the eel flies past him. "Getting desperate, aren't we now?"

"I do whatever is..." The pony turns to finish, only to notice the unwanted passenger is no longer on her back. "Haha! Well, that was…" The Pegasus trails off as she watches the blue hedgehog somehow run along the side of the cliff-face, dodging the quarry eels with ease. "I-impossible," the possessed pony says in disbelief, providing enough of a distraction for Sonic to able to jump back onto the pony's back. She soars upward, leaving behind a yellow sonic rainboom.

"You want to do this the hard way? Fine, we'll do it the hard way!" the hedgehog shouts as he tightens his grip on the mare's back.

"Says the rodent that's about to *twitch* fall off. What is this?"

Sonic lets out a heavy sigh. "You expelled way too much energy. If I don;t stop this now. You're going to lose yourself to it."

-

Elsewhere in Ponyville, the 5 remaining ponies charge towards their friend's location.

"This way!" Twilight shouts as she leads the group with a determined Applejack following close behind.

"When Ah get my hooves on him, Ah'll-"

-

Bracing himself, the blue hedgehog digs his fingers into the sides of the pony, causing her to wince in pain. "W-what *twitch* are you doing?" the pegasus shouts, shaken by this sudden action.

"Saving you, from yourself," Sonic continues as light starts to emit from the spot he grabbed on to.

"No, stop *twitch* please!"

-

Stopping just before the gorge, the others look on in bewilderment as the glowing light gets dimmer as it increases altitude.

"Oh my, how far up are they?" Rarity asks with a shocked expression.

"I wish I knew Rarity, but if they get too high..." the lavender pony trails off.

"What'll happen to 'em?!" a concerned wheat earth pony shouts.

"They'll freeze up and drop like a rock," Pinkamena Diane Pie states, watching the climbing light.

-

Flying higher and higher, ice starts to cover the two fliers.

"Last chance to save yourself," an ice covered hedgehog says, still drawing out more power. "No, way, just a little *twitch* bit further until-" the pegasus stops midsentence, letting out blood-curdling scream as the chaos energy is completely drained out of her, turning her fur back to its cyan coloring and her mane to its former multicolored streaks. The event is too much for her, and she loses conciseness. Having regained the emeralds, a now deranged Sonic lets out a menacing laugh as he raises his arms into the air in triumph, only to break off his victory laugh as he notices the cyan pony falling to the earth below.

"Uh oh!" the hedgehog says as he takes off after her.

-

Finally emerging from the gorge, the other ponies sprint to catch up, only to arrive in time to witness their friend plummeting to the ground below.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight screams as she charges towards her falling friend.

"No this can't be happening!" a frightened Fluttershy screams as she follows close behind.

"No, no, no!" a distraught Applejack shouts as she follows the others.

"I can't bear to look!" Rarity says as she covers her eyes.

"Hey everypony, look!" Pinkie Pie says as she motions towards a yellow light chasing their friend.

The supercharged hedgehog continues to close the gap between him and the falling pony, no longer bearing the twisted appearance, but instead donning his usual super appearance with burning red eyes that peer down at the pony below him. He explodes forward in a burst of speed that causes the air to ripple around him.

"Al…most…got it..." the glowing hedgehog says as he reaches for the pony with the ground coming up fast. "This is going to be close."

-

Something strikes the ground with tremendous force, sending a shockwave that ripples across the small town. A large crater is left behind from the impact.

"DASH!" Twilight shouts with tears streaming down her face.

"No...she's gone," Pinkamena says as she drops her head.

"T-this can't be happening, it's just can't," Applejack says, backing away from the crater.

"No, no, no, no, you can't go out like this...I WONT LET YOU!" a distraught Rarity screams.

Fluttershy drops to the ground and covers her head with her forelegs. "Rainbow Dash!"

A heavy rain begins to fall across Ponyville as the five stare at the crater in disbelief, all of their hope washing away as the rain drips down on them.

 **Next time...**

 **...**

 **Lightning can strike twice**


	4. Lightning can Strike Twice

**Chapter 3**

 ** _Lightning can strike twice_** __

 _A thunderous boom erupts from the impact as the grounds buckles and sends a shock wave across the area. Knocking down a few nearby trees and causing a few small hills to collapse. Sending debris in every direction Shrouding the area in a cloud of dust and dirt._

 _The five ponies stare in horror, as they witness the possible demise of their friend. Varying from shock, sadness, to anger, none of the ponies mutter a word as they break their gaze and charge toward crater; sloshing through the now wet earth._

 _-_

 _Trotting through the heavy rain, the five ponies stop just before the edge of the impact. Applejack charges in front and glances down at the still smoldering hypervelocity impact. Just as lightning strikes something in the distance.,the pony attempts to peer through the dust cloud._

 _Labored coughing is suddenly heard from inside the crater, causing the five to rear back in shock. As the dust begins to settle a figure can be seen in the impact site. Seeing this, Applejack motions the other ponies to join her. Gathering on either side of the earth pony, the others peer at a figure below them._

 _"Whoa, that was a bit close." A familiar voice says from inside the dust cloud. "You're telling me." Another voice says, causing the ponies to break their horrified expressions._

 _As the dust finally settles, a now blue hedgehog can be seen holding a 'normal' colored Rainbow Dash (bridal style) in his arms. "You alright?" Sonic asks with a smile as he looks down at the mare. The cyan pony nods and smiles back, blushing slightly at the question. "That was so...AWESOME!" The pegasus shouts as she kicks out her legs out._

 _"Dash, you're OK." A tearful Applejack says as she stares on at the two. "Of course, it will take... More...then..."The cyan mare suddenly goes rigid as she glances at the five ponies looking down at her. "L-Let go!" She shouts as she almost kicks the hedgehog in the face, resulting in an abrupt landing onto the ground below._

 _The Pegasus jumps to her hooves and glares at the hedgehog. "Hey, you did that on purpose! Didn't you?" She shouts. Sonic shrugs as the remark. "You said to let go."_

 _"I didn't mean in literally." Rainbow Dash barks, continuing her snare; only for it to melt into a smile as the hedgehog winks in response._

 _"RAINBOW!" A relieved Twilight shouts as she joins the two in the hole. Followed by Applejack, Pinkey Pie, Fluttershy, and a reluctant Rarity. Making the once large crater a bit cramped. "Thought we lost ya there, sugar cube." The orange earth pony says as she hugs the cyan mare._

 _"I'm so relieved, you're alright." The shy pegasus states, trying to push past the others._

 _"As am I." The white unicorn adds just before being knocked to the side by the enthusiastic party pony._

 _"Yay! Dashie's alright." The pink pony cheers as she bounces into the air._

 _"I'm sorry I worried you guys, really. But do you think we can continue this in a place a little more open? It's getting kinda cramped in here." The cyan pony states as she's pushed into the bewildered hedgehog beside here._

 _The other ponies glance at one another and voice various forms of agreement as they climb/fly out of the impact site. With Rainbow Dash and Sonic exiting the crater last. As the hedgehog exits the hole, he's met with a series of glares. By most of the ponies before him; except Rainbow Dash and Twilight, who appears indifferent if anything._

 _"You! I've got something to say to you, hedgehog!" Applejack snaps as she charges at Sonic._

 _"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The cyan pony shouts as she steps between the two, flaring out her wings for effect._

 _"Dash? What are ya doing?" The bewildered earth pony asks as she skids to a halt._

 _"What's gotten into you?" Rarity asks as she walks towards the cyan pegasus._

 _"Just hear me out, OK?" Rainbow Dash says as she folds in her wings. The two nod in response. The pegasus turns towards the hedgehog and then back at the two. "Now this is going to sound strange, but this wasn't his fault." The ponies gasp at this._

 _"What do you mean, Rainbow?" The yellow pegasus asks as she flies down next to Rarity._

 _"Well, you see.." The pony starts, only to be cut off at the sound of the hedgehog collapsing to the ground behind her._

 _Rainbow Dash turns around, to see the blue hedgehog now face down in the mud. Her expression twists into sheer horror. "SONIC!_

 _Her voice drowned out by the rawer of thunder._

 _-_

 _A quick concussion of lightning and thunder strikes awakens the hedgehog from his slumber. Glancing around the dark room. He's able to make out that the nearby walls are lined with various books and other assorted items. Another earth shattering lightning/thunder strike reveals that the entire room is crammed with books some piled in stacks. The sounds of heavy rain can be hear coming from an open window across the room._

 _The reluctant Sonic slides off his bedding and glances back and notices it's a fancy decorated 'fainting' couch. With one armrest on the left and a curved section on the right. Turning back towards the window,the hedgehog approaches the open window. Only for it to close automatically as it's surrounded by magenta light. Sonic jerks back as he sees this, only to hear a small sigh to his right. Turning to the source, he spots a lavender unicorn standing by the now closed window. With a lit candle stick hovering beside her. Emitting the same aura from her horn as the window just had and what's currently around the candle. "Well, that's a neat trick." He says still looking at the unicorn._

 _Twilight lets out a squeak and jumps at this, dropping the candle in the process. Sonic catches both the candlestick and prevents the pony from crashing into one of the piles of books scattered about. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You alright?" The blue hedgehog says looking down at the lavender pony. Twilight nods and levitates the candle from the hedgehogs hand._

 _"Yeah I'm fine, you just startled me that's all.I don't mean to wake you"_

 _"Na, it was the storm that did it," Sonic says as he bats the air and glances around the dimly lit room. "So, what is this place?" He continues turning back to the unicorn._

 _"My house," Twilight says as she moves the candlestick to a nearby table. The hedgehog raises an eyebrow._

 _"Your house?" The unicorn nods. "I volunteered." She says meekly. Sonic shrugs and turns back towards the window._

 _"I thought you hated me." The lavender pony trots to the blue hedgehogs left and glances out the window along side him._

 _"I don't hate you, Sonic," Twilight says continuing to gaze out the window. "You had no control over yourself when you became that...thing."_

 _"But how did you..." The hedgehog says as he turns to the unicorn._

 _"Rainbow Dash told me...well all of us actually. About how you saved her and how she felt herself slipping away. When she was possessed by those...emeralds."_

 _The hedgehog lets out a sigh of relief and turns back towards the window. "Well, that's a load off my shoulders. Thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt, Twilight" The unicorn smiles at this and steps closer to the window._

 _"It's really coming down isn't it?" The lavender pony nods and takes a step back. Sonic raises an eyebrow at this but returns his gaze towards the as a bolt of lightning strikes something nearby, bathing the sky in white light for a split second._

 _"I wonder how those chaos emeralds got corrupted like..." "How do you know about those," Sonic says cutting the unicorn off._

 _-_

 _"Did I say something wrong?" Twilight asks as she takes a step back._

 _"You just mentioned the chaos emeralds and how somethings is off about them. I haven't mentioned anything about those. How do you...?" The lavender pony drops her head in defeat._

 _"Well, you were asleep..."_

 _"Twilight!" Sonic interjects, cutting the unicorn off. She then turns back towards Sonic._

 _"Ok, promise you won't get mad, but I kinda...read...your...mind."_

 _"WHAT?!" Sonic snaps upon hearing this._

 _"Not on purpose, it kind of just happened when I was trying to stop you. When you...went all crazy and now...I.." The blue hedgehog holds up his hand, to silence the pony._

 _"Ok first off, sorry for snapping at you and second how much do you know about..me?" Twilight bits he lower lips as she turns away. "Hard to say, it's all in pieces, so putting anything together at this point... Hasn't been easy."_

 _Sonic crosses his arms at this, walks over to the couch and plops down on the left side. "Well, you've given me no reason that would make me doubt you. Given that, you persuaded your friends to patch me up." Twilight spins around and rears at this._

 _"How did you know about that?" The hedgehog shrugs._

 _"I heard you yelling, saying that it wasn't right to leave me alone like that, but I digress." Sonic pats the other end of the couch. "Sit, I'll help you piece together what you do know, so you can make sense of what you've ' just learned'," Sonic says, using finger quotes on the last part._

 _The lavender unicorn retrieves the candle with her magic and sets it on a table by the couch. Then joins the hedgehog on the couch. "I have so many questions." She says as a scroll and quill levitates in front of her; followed by an inkwell._

 _"How do you do that?" The hedgehog asks, raising an eyebrow at the unicorns actions._

 _"Do what?" Twilight says as she peers from the side of the scroll._

 _"Make that 'float' like that? Is it some form of telekinesis or..."_

 _"No, nothing like that. It's a form of magic." The lavender pony says as she cuts Sonic off. "It's through the use of magic. Which allows me to do many things"_

 _"Magic, Hun. You've going to have to explain that to me." The blue hedgehog says as he scratches the back of his head. The unicorn nods at this and starts to write something on the scroll. "So tell me what you know."_

 _Twilight takes a deep breath and dips the quill in the inkwell. "Well from what I've been able to piece together..." The two talk into the night, telling each other of their worlds and comparing how different they are from one another. Though Twilight ends up doing most of the talking, after Sonic showed interest in how ponies have such dominance over things._

 _-_

 _"So, a world where even nature is regulated and controlled; by ponies no less. I gotta say that's pretty impressive." The hedgehog says as he leans back on the couch. "Next, you're going to tell me that you ponies have control over gravity." Sonic trails off, waiting for the unicorn to reply. "Twilight?" The blue hedgehog says as he turns to the lavender pony. Only to see that she's curled up at the end of the couch, fast asleep. The hedgehog lets out a chuckle as he stands up and grabs a nearby blanket. Covering the sleeping pony with it and picking up the barely lit candle; holding his hand near the flame and blows it out.  
"Good night, Twilight."_

 _ **Next Time**_ __

 _Rainbow Dash: "Hey, you're alright."_

 _Apple Bloom: "Golly, what could have done that?"_

 _Sweetie Bell: "RUN!"_

 _Sonic: "Aw Yeah, This is Happening!"_

 _ **Next time:  
**_

 _ **A Hero Arises**_


	5. A Hero Arises

**Chapter 4;**

 **A Hero Arises**

A raging fire burns and lays waist to a heavily wooded forest, while a metal structure juts out from a still smouldering crater. On top of this stands a familiar (heavily weathered ) hedgehog; holding his left side as fresh blood runs down to his leg. "You bastard! What have you done?" He shouts starling at the figure in front of him.

"I did what had to be done, Sonic." A mysterious voice says; it's owner hidden in ever rising black smoke.

"This ends today!" Sonic shouts, clenching his teeth as he continues to hold his side.

"Twilight?"

The image leaves the unicorns mind as she's awakened to someone calling her name. Opening her eyes, the pony spots a worried baby dragon standing before her. "Spike?" Twilight moans as she sits up and rubs her eyes with her right foreleg.

"What are you doing down here?" The dragons asks, as the pony to shakes the sleep away. "Hun?" She says, blinking a few times while still shaking her head. "Why were you sleeping on the couch?" The purple dragon asks, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What?" Twilight squeaks as her eyes shoot open and she begins to look around the room. "You don't..." Spike begins to ask, before the unicorn cuts him off. "Where'd he go?" the lavender pony asks, still looking around the room.

"Where did who...oh you must mean, Sonic." Spike chimes in, causing the pony to snap her head in his direction. "He's making breakfast." The dragon says with a smile. "Breakfast?" Twilight asks as she raises an eyebrow. "Yup." Spike reply's with a pleased nod. "So, I take it you two already met?" The lavender unicorn asks as she rises to a sitting position. "Suppose you could say that. I found him zipping around here this morning, saying that you were letting him 'crash' here and that he was making breakfast as thanks. Right, Sonic!" The dragon says, shouting the last part towards the kitchen. Prompting the blue hedgehog to emerge from the kitchen. "Yo." The hedgehog says as he pokes his head out. Nodding to the dragon and then turning to the now sitting Twilight on the couch.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty. I was wondering when you were gonna get up." The unicorns blush slightly and rears her head back. "Huh?" "You know, because you were fast asleep like in the story..." The blue hedgehog places his right hand on his forehead and waves the notion off with his left. "Never mind." The unicorn turns to the dragon, prompting him to shrug at the notion. "So uh anyway, whose hungry?" Sonic asks as he returns to the kitchen. "I am!" Spike shouts as he raises his hand up. "Duh, you've been telling me all morning." The hedgehog grunts. The dragon frown at this and crosses his arms. "Violet?" "It's Twilight and we're suppose to be meeting my friends at Sugar Cube Corner at nine, which is..." The unicorn stops mid-sentence and cringes at the clock.

"Which is in about 40 minutes. Plenty of time for a bite and for you to do...whatever it is that you need to do." The blue hedgehog states as he exits the kitchen and sets a covered tray on the table in front of the couch. "Yes, but..." Sonic cuts the unicorn off. "Besides I sent all morning making these." Lifting the cover, the hedgehog reveals several dozen blue berry chocolate chip muffins. "Ooow" The dragon drools as he grabs a few and takes a large bite out of one of them. "Yum!" He cries as tilts his had back.

"You made these?" The lavender pony asks as the levitates one of the muffins in front of her. Sonic frowns at the question. "Of course, what kind of ungrateful guest would I be, if I didn't at least try to do something nice for all you've done." "Uh.." Twilight seems at a lost for words as she stares at the object in front of her. "You should at least try one, Twilight." The purple dragon chimes as he takes a large bite out of another muffin. Repeating the action as before. "Is he going to be OK?" The blue hedgehog asks, raising an eyebrow to the dragons odd display.

"Yeah...he just really likes your cooking i guess." The pony says as she cringes at the dragon actions. "Speaking of which..." Twilight takes a bite from the muffin, still hovering in front of her. "Hey, this are good." She says smiling at the hedgehog beside her. "Told ya." Spike says as he grabs two more off the plate.

"Spike!" The unicorns shouts as the dragon takes a bite from one of his new muffins. "What?" Twilight glares at his and opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off when Sonic plops down beside her. "Relax, theirs plenty." He says taking one of the muffins from the tray. "You should really eat that, while it's still hot." He says motioning towards the half eaten muffin. The unicorn breaks her gaze and takes another bite from the muffin; smiling as she consumes the baked confection. The hedgehog chuckles at this and takes a bite from his own muffin.

-

A few moments later, a sizable dent has been made into the tray of muffins. Though this is mostly thanks to Spike coming back for a few more helpings . Sonic glances at the clock and jabs the unicorns next to him; who is on her third muffin. "Uh Violet, you.." The unicorn glares at this. "It's Twilight!" "Ok Twilight, you might want to start getting ready for your...uh meeting." The unicorn twitches at this and turns towards the clock. "Oh, no." The unicorns says as she darts off the couch and disappears into another room; leaving the half eaten muffin on the table. "Uh, the bathroom is that away." The blue hedgehog says, pointing towards the other side of the room. "Right!" The lavender pony exits from the room, with a few levitating objects around her.

"Uh, OK then." The blue hedgehog says as he grabs a muffin off the table and takes a bite. "Wait..." Twilight pops out the bathroom, back towards the other room. "I almost forgot...gah!" She stops dead in her tracks as she notices Sonic eating her muffin. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize it was yours, until I...uh took a bite." The hedgehogs says as he sets the muffin back on the table. "That...was mine...and then you..." The dragon cuts the unicorn off. "Indirect kiss." Spike chimes as he grabs two more muffin off the tray. "Oh come on, what is this kindergarten. Sonic rears back and holds his hands up in response. "Go now, do your thing...shoo!" The blue hedgehog says motioning the pony to move.

"T-that's not it!" Twilight says as she stomps her forelegs. "I was eating it...then you ate it and now.." Sonic holds up his hand, silencing the fumbling pony. "Oh, I get it. You just don't like eating off of something someone else did." The unicorn nods. "Oh, my bad, sorry about that." The hedgehog notion the pony to move, which results in another nod; followed by a hasty exit.

-

As the unicorn prepares for the day, Sonic and Spike clean up the kitchen and place the remaining muffins in a small wicker basket in the table. Returning everything to the way they found it. Finishing just a certain lavender mare enters the room. "Hey guys. "What'cha doing?" "Just picking up." The blue hedgehog says as he places something in the cupboards. "By chance, are there any of those muffins left?" The unicorn shyly asks. "A bunch actually." The hedgehog says motioning towards the basket. "Ooow, Goodie!" Twilight lets out a squeak, as she claps her forelegs together and gallops towards the container."Uh, I mean great, I shall enjoy them later." Sonic holds his hand to his mouth trying not to laugh; earning a glare form the unicorn. "I'm sorry *snicker* it's so...pppffffttt! Baahahaha!" The blue hedgehog loses his composer and burst into a fit of laughter. Much to the lavender pony's annoyance.

"So, uh you ready to go?" The hedgehog asks as he wipes a tear away and walks past the unicorn. "Yeah, pretty much." The pony says as she turns to follow. Sonic abruptly stops and causing Twilight to bump into him. "Oh, i almost forgot. Do you know of a good seamstress? I kinda need stuff patched up." The blue hedgehog says twiddling his fingerless gloves. The unicorn trots to the Sonic's side. "My friend Rarity is familiar in that." "Pfft! Familiar!" A voice says from behind. "She's a master with the needle, an artists." A Spike chimes as he walks past the two. "Not to mention, she's one of the prettiest ponies you'll ever meet.." The dragon continues to boast about the unicorn seamstress. "So. This uh Rarity can help?" The hedgehog asks, giving the dragon a funny look. "I'm sure she will. That pony loves a challenge." The lavender pony says with a smug look. "Wait is this that pony with the ice cream swirl hair do?" The unicorn snickers at this."That's not nice." Twilight says as she holds her hoof to her mouth.

-

Sonic and Twilight leave the library destined for Sugar Cube Corner. Leaving Spike behind to 'guard the muffins' as he put it. Resulting in Twilight traveling alone with Sonic. Which earns the group a few odd looks as they walk down the street. "So uh, are you getting adjusted to how we do things here?" The lavender unicorn asks, breaking the awkward silence. "Well I wouldn't say 'adjusted'. He says using finger quotes. "But I've been able to wrap my mind around this at least." "Oh?" The pony hums tilting her head. "Yeah, I went for a run when i got up and you won't guess what i saw...ponies. Nothing but ponies, as far as the eye can see." "How far did you go?" Twilight asks, frowning at the statement. "I dunno, some place called Mainhattan i think." Sonic says as he scratches the back of his head. "That's impossible, no pony can run that far and back. In one day." The unicorn says with a bewilder look on her face. "Well maybe that's because I'm not a pony." The hedgehog states turning back towards the unicorn. "Hm, touché, Sonic." The mare says rubbing her chin with her hoof.

"Hey, Twilight!" A voice says from above, causing the two to look up only to see sky. The unicorn and hedgehog turn to each other and shrug. "I'm over hear!" The voice says again. The two turn towards the source and see a cyan pegasus standing in front of them. "Slow as ever, Twilight." The unicorn rolls her eyes at this. The cyan pegasus then turns to Sonic. "Hey, you're alright." The blue hedgehog chuckles at this."Or course, you honestly think a little something like that, would take that would take me out?" He finished flashing his trademark grin. Rainbow Dash smiles at this and lets out a small chuckle. "Didn't think so. Still, I was worried when you collapsed like that." Sonic raises an eyebrow. "Oh, you were worried about me?" "Of course I was!" The cyan pony snaps. "You just fell over and..didn't wake up..." "Relax Skittles, I'm fine. How about you?" The hedgehog says as he places his hand on the pegasus's shoulder. The pony perks up at the question. "Oh, i'm good. Thanks to you, all I managed to get were a few sore ribs." Sonic lets out a nervous laugh as he scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, uh sorry about that."

"Bah!" The pony says as she bats the air with one of her forelegs. "Considering the alternative, I'm not going to complain about a few ruffled feathers." The hedgehog gives the pegasus a thumbs up in response. "Glade to hear it, I was worried you ponies were made of glass or something." The two mares glare at the hedgehog in response, till he crosses his arms and gives them both a wink. "Oh ho, you were just kidding." The cyan pony chimes. "But more importantly, why Skittles" Sonic shrugs at this. "Dunno, it was the first thing that came to mind." The lavender unicorn tilts her head at this. "Why, what are they?" The hedgehog raises his eyebrow in response. "You two have never herd of them?" The two ponies shake there heads. "Does 'taste the rainbow,' ring any bells?" The two shake there heads as this aw well.

"No, but i like it!" Rainbow Dash shouts. "Taste the rainbow, yah!" She shouts again, bucking the air behind her, causing the unicorn to roll her eyes at this. "So anyway, is every other pony here?" Twilight asks, as she tries to change the subject. "Everyone else is inside,we're just waiting on you and..." The pegasus is cut off as something darts past them. Causing the two ponies to dart in opposite directions, while Sonic back flipped out of the way."What was that?" The cyan pony asks as she looks around. Twilight shrugs and turns to Sonic. "I think it was something...Gah!" The hedgehog is cut off as something smashes into him knocking him to the ground. The two ponies blink at each other for a minute then turn towards the direction where Sonic flew. "AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! AH! IT'S BITING ME." The blue hedgehog shouts as he's smothered by something pink and fluffy.

"Pinkey Pie, get off him!" The Twilight shouts as she charges towards the pink pony with Rainbow Dash following behind her. "Alright, alright! You can have my jelly bean collection. Just get off of me." Pinkie Pie's head shoots up at this. "You have a collection of...jelly beans? Oow!" "No." Sonic flatly responses. "I just wanted you to stop, trying to suffocate me." "suffro-what?" The pink pony says raising an eyebrow. "No silly, I was just showing you how thankful i am that you saved my bestests friend Dashie!" She shouts as she goes back to snuggling the hedgehog.

The two mares trot towards the two each baring a pained expression. "Is this how you guys say thanks around here?" Sonic shouts as he tried to push the pink pony off of him. "What? No!" Twilight shouts her face turns bright red. "Pinkie, is just a bit enthusiastic when it comes to...everything." Rainbow Dash adds as she scratches the back of her head with her hoof. "I see, well then." Sonic says as he shoves the pink pony off of him and jumps to his feet. "If you wanted to show your gratitude, you could have just said thanks or something." The hedgehog shrugs as he dusts himself off.

The pink mare springs to her hooves. "Okey dokey, lets try this again." "Ok, Just don't spear me again." The blue hedgehog adds as he runs a hand through his quills. The pink pony takes a few steps towards the hedgehog, wraps her forelegs around him, and holds Sonic in a tight embrace. "Ok, this isn't so bad, it's actually kinda...GAH!" His words are cut off as he's tightly squeezed by the pink party pony. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sonic pats the pony's head with his hand, in an attempt to loosen her death grip. "It's fine...I'm glad.." He gasps for air."...I could help." The hedgehog's feet are lifted off of the ground as Pinkey tightens her grip. "Having trouble breathing here." He adds as his last breath is squeezed from his lungs.

"OK, that's enough Pinkie. You need to let him go." Twilight says after witnessing the whole display. "Yeah,besides, if anyone should be thanking him it's me." Rainbow Dash adds as she holds up a hoof to stop the Pinkie's vice grip. "Then you can thank him after me!" Pinkey chirps still holding Sonic. "Yay!" An unenthusiastic hedgehog says. "By the way, you smell like Twilight. Why do you smell like Twilight?" The pink pony asks as she releases the hedgehog. "Well you see, I kinda borrowed some of her shampoo this morning. The unicorns shoots Sonic an odd look. "Hey that's all there was, I didn't have much of a choice. Beside considering the alternative, it's actually not so bad. It's not very overpowering or anything." The three ponies shrug at this.

"OK, now that every ponies here. Let's head inside." The pink mare springs as she heads towards the bakery, followed by the other two ponies and a reluctant Sonic.

-

Three small fillies are seem venturing around the outskirts of the Ever Free forest.

"C'mon, I think it's over here." A small yellow earth pony says as she steps off a gravel path. "You sure, we've been looking for almost an hour." A small orange pegasus asks as she follows close behind. "Positive, I think it's right over ther'" The yellow pony adds as she notions towards a patch of trees. "Uh, are you sure this is a good idea. I mean, we're not suppose to be here." A small white unicorn asks, as she cowers next to the pegasus.

"Sweetie Belle, you're not scared are you?" The orange pony asks, shooting her a sly look. "O-of course not. I'm just worried about you guys." The white unicorn stutters as she nervously looks around. "Right!" The pegasus says as she rolls her eyes. "Enough you two!" The yellow earth pony shouts. "We ain't gonna get out cutie marks, if we keep fighting with each other." The pony adds as she continues her search. "Apple Bloom is right, we shouldn't be fighting. I'm sorry, Sweetie Bell." The orange Pegasus says as she hold out a hoof. "It's alright, Scootaloo. The white unicorn reply's as she bumps her hoof with the orange pony.

Hey girls, over here! Apple Bloom shouts from a few yard away. The two chase after her and meet up a few feet from a cluster of trees. "What did you find?" Sweetie Bell asks as she takes a few short gasps. "Did you find it?" Scootaloo asks as she takes a few steps forward. "I think it's right over..." The yellow pony stops mid sentence as she walks on ahead. "What, what is it?" The pegasus impatiently reply's as she joins the earth pony. With the white unicorn following right behind her.

"Golly, what could have caused this." Apple Bloom statesas she stares in aw at the 'path' cutting through the forests."Whoa!" Scootaloo says as she glances at what's before her. "I-I think we should, leave." Sweetie Belle adds as she squats towards the ground. "There's nothing to worry ...about." Apple Bloom cuts herself off mid sentence as she turns towards the white unicorn and lets out a squeak. "Why did you..." Scootaloo, does the same as she turns towards Sweetie Belle. "What? Whats wrong, why did you both stop like that?" A confused unicorn asks, causing the orange pegasus to notion her to turn around. "If this is some sort of trick then i'm..." The Sweetie Belle turns around and stops mid sentence as she comes face to face with a timber wolf. "Oh, that's why." She says as she turns back towards the two ponies. "RUN!" The pony shouts as she starts running forward.

-

Six ponies, plus one hedgehog. Sit at a large circular table, in the middle of the modestly sized bakery. With Rainbow Dash on Sonic's Right, Twilight on his left, Rarity next to Twilight, Pinkey next to Rainbow Dash, with Applejack and Fluttershy between the two; across from the blue hedgehog.

"So then I said, lets turn that frowny upside downie." The pink mare boasts as she plants her hooves on the table. "Hm I see, very interesting." The hedgehog says from behind a menu. "You were able to follow that?" Twilight whispers as she leans towards him. "Not a word." Sonic states as he closes the menu and sets it down. "So anyway, as I was saying before i got interrupted." Rainbow Dash says as she glares at Pinkey Pie. "That we should get the whole story first, before we decide on anything." The mare concludes as she turns to the other ponies. "Dash, I no longer hold any grudge against this blue feller here, in fact. Applejack trails off as she removes her hat. "I'm really sorry for treating you so poorly back ther'" She finishes as she looks down at the table. "No biggie, don't worry about it." Sonic says as he waves off the notion. "No big deal? Of course it's a big deal. If not for Twilight, I would have left you...like that out in the rain." The orange pony adds as she slams her hooves on the table. "And considering all that happened, I don't blame you, really." The hedgehog says as he leans back in the chair.

"Still, i feel mighty awful about it." The pony concludes as she looks down at the table. "As do I." Rarity adds. "I was with Applejack, on the decision to leave you. It was most unbecoming of me and I too would like to analogize for what I ...almost did." The white unicorn says as she bows her head. Sonic opens his mouth to reply, but is interrupted by the other ponies before him. "I'm sorry too, pink mare states as she joins her friends at staring at the table. "Me too." Rainbow Dash states as she places her right foreleg on the hedgehog's shoulder. "Yes, uh me three." Fluttershy adds as she sinks into her chair. "It's fine really." Sonic states as he hold his hands up. "The fact that you guys..er girls...ponies, didn't stay dead set on what happened before is enough and also." The hedgehog says as he turns to Fluttershy. "Why are you sorry? If anything I should be thanking you." "Well you see..."

The shy pony is cut off as a loud crashing noise is heard from outside. Followed by a loud scream. Sonic darts outside, followed by the six ponies. To investigate the noise, only to see three very frightened Cutie Mark Crusaders running into town with a timber wolf hot on there tail. "Oh my." Futtershy says as she covers her mouth. "Sweetie Belle" Rarity adds. "Apple Bloom." Applejack says as she starts heading towards the three, only to be stopped by the sudden gust of wind left by a certain blue hedgehog. "What the hay?" The pony says as she hold down her stetson.

-

As the timber wolf closes in on the three fillies, a blue streak leaps over the small ponies and charges for the creature's chest. Causing it to explode as it makes impact, sending twigs, branches, and other assorted pieces off 'timber' scattering in every direction. A bewildered hedgehog skids to a stop and looks around. "Too easy! There's no way that can be it" he says turning to the three crusaders."Is it?" "T-turn around." A frightened Scootaloo, shudders out as she notions to something behind Sonic. The hedgehog turns around and notices a small pack of timber wolves closing in. The blue hedgehog smiles at this. "Aw Yeah, This is Happening!" He shouts as he charges towards the new arrivals.

 **Next Time:**

Sonic: BOOM SHAKA LAKA!

Applejack: "This fellers' nuts."

Rarity: "Amazing!"

Twilight: "He really is fast."

Rainbow Dash: "We have to go back."

Pinkey Pie: "Wha-hoo!"

 **Next time**

 **Clash of the Boom stick!**


	6. Clash of the Boom Stick

**Chapter 5:**

 **Clash of the Boom Stick.**

A brisk wind blows through the outskirts of Ponyville. Rustling the fallen leaves and bits of pollen that still hang in the air; Three small fillies stare in bewilderment as a blue streak zips away from then and charges towards threat ahead.

"D-did he just charge towards those things?" A Still frightened Scootaloo asks as she turns to other crusaders.

"Yep." Apple Bloom answers with a nod.

"Wow." Sweetie Belle adds still staring in confusion.

-

Sonic charges towards small pack of five timber wolves at break neck speed, kicking up a cloud of dust in his wake.

As the hedgehog closes the gap one of the wolves tries to swipe at the him, only to be met with a devastating strike to the head. As sonic jumps to avoid the attack and drives the heal of his shoe into the dome of the large wolf. Sending broken debris flying in every direction.

Landing on the pile broken trees and sticks that once consisted of the fearsome wolf. Sonic notions to the others to come at him, with a cocky smile on his face. "Whose else wants some?"

The remaining pack lets out a loud howl in response, and charge at the hedgehog; who lets out a shy as he shakes his head.

"Are all of you that eager to be turned kindling?" Sonic shrugs, already knowing the answer. "Aw well, lets do this!" He adds bursting from pile; further scattering the pile of debri.

Closing in on the remaining four, Sonic curls up into a ball and spins forward. Striking one of the wolves; sending broken branches and twigs in every direction as he bounces to the next one. Hitting home as he nails it in the side and scatters more timber onto the already heavily covered ground. Then ricocheting onto the next one, hitting it square in the jaw. Knocking the head clean off. And then finally delivering a high speed kick to the side of the last one.

Decimating the opposition in ten seconds flat.

-

Near the edge of town, six mares stare in disbelief at the events that just occurred before them,.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash says as her wings fare out.

"Amazing." Rarity adds as flicks a flock of hair away from her face.

"T-thats not possible." Twilight says as her rear legs give out.

"If I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't believe it either." Apple Jack says a she turns to lavender unicorn.

"Wha-ho!" Pinkey Pie shouts as she springs in to the air.

"M-maybe we should see if everything is OK." Fluttershy adds as she starts to trots forward.

"O-of course." Twilight spudders out. "C'mon girls, lets go." She adds as she charges forward.

The other five nod in agreement and join the lavender pony.

-

Sonic stands atop the pile of the defeated timber wolves with a perplexed look on his face.

"Hm that's strange. there's usually music when ever this happens. Why don't i hear any?" He ask as he back flips of the pile and crosses his arms.

"That was amazing!" Sweetie Belle shouts as she meets up with the blue hedgehog.

"You showed those critter, what'fer." Apple Bloom adds as she meets up with the white unicorn.

"Those were some nice moves back there, mister." Scootaloo says as she joins the others.

Sonic lets out a short laugh. "Bah! It was nothing." he says as he swats the air. Only to raise an eyebrow at the orange pegasus.

"What?" Scoodaloo asks as she looks around.

"What's wrong with your wings." Sonic asks pointing to the ponies unfolded wings.

"Uh you see..." The pony begins as she looks at the ground.

"Why didn't you try to fly away, instead of running like the other two?"

The orange Pegasus's head shoots up at this. "Well you see, I can't..."

A loud howl cuts the pony off as it erupts from the forests.

The four turn to see a another pack of eight timber wolves heading towards them. Lead by a large one mostly compiled of large tree trunks.

Sonic jerks his head back at this.

"Well that explains why there was no music."

-

Turning back towards the Crusaders, he takes a few steps towards them.

"Breaks over, let's go." He says motioning to his left with his thumb.

"B-but." Apple Bloom says as she begins to protest.

"I'll carry you out of here if i have to." Sonic interjects as he turns towards the pony. "Do I have to?"

The yellow pony drops her head in defeat. "No."

"You guys need to get out of here!"

The four turn back towards ponyville, only to be met with the mane six as they enter the area.

"What's going on?" Twilight asks as she stops in front of the four.

"Things are about to get a little...intense. You might want to head back into town " Sonic says as she notions to his right. "And take them with you." He adds pointing to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Right!" Twilight says with nod in agreement.

"B-but." Sweetie Belle says as she's about to object. Only to be cut off by Rarity.

"No 'buts' missy."

The three small fillies drop there heads and lets out a low audible sigh.

"Meet back back at the restaurant, OK." Sonic says as he watching the approaching pack.

The six mare nod and turn back, leaving the hedgehog to fight off the wolves.

"Be careful." Twilight says as she looks back at Sonic.

"Oh, don't worry about me, just gets to safety." The blue hedgehog says, still facing the impeding threat.

The pony nods and runs off to catch up with her friends.

"Alright, same as before." Sonic says as he takes a ready stance. "Let's rock n' roll!" He shouts as he blasts forward.

-

As the ponies start back towards Ponyville, a strong gust of wind blows past them. Causing them to cringe and turn back towards it's source. Only to see Sonic charge forward.

"This fellers' nuts." Apple Jack says as she glances back at Sonic. "Though he's a brave nut."

The other ponies nod as this, while Pinkie Pie silently solutes the hedgehog and turns back towards the town.

-

As the ponies return to the small town. Sonic continues to charge towards the new threat; leaping over the small pile of the last one. On an intercept course, to stop them before they reach the town.

Charging forward, the large timber wolf lets out a loud howl and notions the others towards the hedgehog.

"So, that must be there ! figures.." Sonic shorts as he lets out an amused chuckle.

As the two parties meet, Sonic meets with the first wave of resistance. As two of the wolves try to attack him at once. Both swiping at the hedgehog, only to meet with a double strike. Sending both scattering in opposite directions as Sonic strikes them with a split kick.

"One of your buddies already tried that. It didn't work for them either" The blue hedgehog says as he kicks a fallen twig.

The large timber wolf leader lets out another loud howl, causing four more wolves to charge at the hedgehog.

"Trying to double your odds, hey." Sonic says with a cocky snort.

-

As the ponies enter the small town, a loud howl can be heard in the distance.

Fluttershy winces as this. "Oh dear, I hope he's OK.."

"As do I." Rarity adds with a worried look.

"THAT IT! I'M GOING BACK!" Rainbow Dash shouts as she turns towards the sound.

"But Rainbow." Twilight interjects.

"No, I'm going. He might need our help."

"I know how you feel, sugar cube, but..." Apple Jack says as she tried to calm down the cyan mare.

"But nothing!" The cyan pony shouts as she flairs out her wings. "I'm going, whose with me?"

The other ponies remain silent.

Rainbow Dash lets out an annoyed grunt and takes off towards where they left Sonic' leaving a rainbow streak behind her.

"Wait up!" Twilight shouts. "I'm coming too."

The lavender pony says as she charges after the pegasus.

-

Sonic stands in the middle of four circling wolves. As they snarl and make chomping motions in his direction.

"So, there is some brains up there after all." The hedgehog says as he glances as the circling threat.

However, just as two are about to strike. Sonic leaps into the air, causing both of them to collide and break apart.

"Hm, maybe I spoke too soon."

As the hedgehog lands the two remaining timber wolves charge at him again. This time however, they do it side by side. Distracting Sonic, so he doesn't notice it's a ruse and gets struck from behind by the other two remaining wolves. Careening into cluster of trees.

Sonic burst from the brush with angry expression on his face. "That was way past uncool."

The hedgehog takes off with a burst of speed, spinning around the four wolves. Creating a large twister. One of the wolves lets out a small whine as it starts to be torn apart by the spirling winds. The other two fallow suit as twigs, branches and all other kinds of foliage burst from the top of the small tornado; scattering across the battle zone.

One of the large branches striking the leader in the face, causing it to let out a loud snarl.

Sonic slows to a stop, causing the violent winds to die down.

"So, its just me and you big guy."

The large timber wolf growls in response.

"Not much of a talker are ya?"

The wolf suddenly starts charging at the hedgehog.

"Strait to business, I see." Sonic says as he takes a stance and charges forward.

The blue hedgehog moves to intercept and delivers massive spin kick to the creature's chest; knocking it back, but not destroying it.

"You're a tough one aren't ya." Sonic says as he springs back and rises his right leg and shakes it as if to inspect for damage.

The wolf growls at this.

"Alright try this on for size." The blue hedgehog says as he curls into a ball and spin dashes towards the creature. Striking it in the head, knocking it back and causing it to stumble.

"Ow! What are you made of, concrete?" Sonic says as he rubs the back of his neck.

The hedgehog charges forward and attempts to strike it again, but is met by a furry of claws and teeth. Causing him to fall back; landing a few feet out of the wolfs range.

"OK, didn't see that coming."

The wolf charges Sonic again, only to narrowly miss as Sonic back flips out of the way and crashes into a near by tree.

"Phew! The hedgehog says as he holds his nose and fans the air. "Can you say halitosis?"

The creature stumbles to it's feet and lets out a mighty howl.

"Alright then, round two." He says curling into a ball charging towards the wolf again, making a buzz saw noise as he closes the gap. Striking home, the creature lets out a yelp as it's sliced in two and explodes into a bust of green light and tree sized bits.

"BOOM SHAKA LAKA!" Sonic shouts as he lands and starts to break dance.

"Da, da, da, da, da, da, da! bring ***cha-chine!** "

"Sonic!" A familiar pegasus shouts as she catches the hedgehog mid dance session.

"Yo." Sonic says he balances on his right hand, springs upward and lands on his feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Victory dance."

"Eh?" The pony says raising and eyebrow.

"Don't judge me."

"I-I wasn't." Rainbow Dash looks around and back at the now stationary hedgehog. "Looks like you got em."

"Of course." Sonic flashing his trademark grin.

"Sonic!" Another voice says as a certain lavender unicorn emerges from the horizon; followed by the rest of the mane 6.

"Sorry ladies, shows over." The blue hedgehog states as he crosses his arms behind his head.

"AW!" Pinkey whines as she drops her head.

"That was mighty impressive there, sugar hog. Not only to you save my lil' sis, but the whole town to boot. Oh, I could just kiss you." Apple Jack chimes as she trots over to the hedgehog.

Sonic lets out an amused chuckle."What's stopping you?"

"Eh, well you see. I didn't mean it in a literal sense, so..."

"Relax, i'm kidding." Sonic says as he waves his hand and chuckles a bit."Though why sugar hog?"

"Hm, I don't rightly know. It just kind of came out. Seems kinda fitting for some reason. Why, does it bother you?"

"No, no." Sonic says waving his hands. "It's just funny, one of my friends calls me that back home."

"Well I could call you spikey if..."

"No, 'spikey' is my thing!" Pinkey interjects. "My thing." She whispers as she stops a inch from the ponies face.

"Well unlike Apple Jack here. I have no qualms expressing my gratitude on your acts of heroism, Sonic." Rarity boasts as she joins the others; stopping a few feet away from the hedgehog. Gaining a glare from the orange earth pony.

"What? You gonna kiss em then?" Apple Jack adds, still glaring at the unicorn.

Rarity flinches at this and turns to the earth pony. "No, I just wanted to do more then express a few kind words." She finishes turn back to Sonic and flicking her hair to the side.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Rainbow Dash snaps as she stands on her hind legs and wraps her forelegs around Sonic.

Rarity and Apple Jack rear there heads back at this, only to let out a gasp as Twilight joins the cyan pegasus.

"Groups hug!" Pinkie Pie shouts as she springs forward and hugs the hedgehog from behind.

"Hey, wait an minute here!" Sonic blurts out as he's simultaneously hugged by six ponies.

*Squee

"Who just squeaked?"

 **Next Time:**

Pinkie Pie: "Does this make us friends?"

Twilight: "How can something so powerful, get corrupted?"

Fluttershy: "Well uh for what it's worth. I thought you were pretty amazing."

Sonic: "lets get this show on the road."

?: "Hey, you're no pony."

 **Next Time!**

 **Party Time**


End file.
